My heart beats only for you
by katielight
Summary: Helga Reminisces through her diaries and experiences that led her to where she is now, 11 years after fourth grade at PS 118. Much has happened including a horrible revelation that helga tried to keep secret revealed by a popular Queen Bee. Despite the many trials and tribulations of high school, will helga and arnold finally end up together? A good story please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Only for you**

* * *

My first nic fic and by nic I mean nickolodeon**  
**

Please read and review, this is my attempt at writing for a rather big fandom and as an anime nut I wonder how I'll take this one?

I have emailed and asked Hey arnold fans about characters and watched a lot of episodes to get some idea but then again with FF you can do what you like with back stories and character persona's and such so if something does not quite gel, do not panic, its fanfiction darling, its not meant to be true to the original.

I based alot of this on my favorite new artist Emeile Sande, her songs are perfection.

**WARNING**

I tend to verge on the more sexual of material within the guidelines and limits off course so if you like it rough, enjoy

**This is the Story of how helgas heart beats only for him (Arnold)... in a long twisted kind of way...  
**

**Set in 2009 with chapters looking backwards into highschool and elementary the story starts at the end with a lot of years gone by including diary entries and such. You get the idea.**

* * *

**This is for you JC rose.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Italic means Diary entries OR thoughts_

_**Characters are all hey arnold ones, there are no OC's. **_

_**Chapter one**_

_"The boy with the corn flower hair"_

Helga pitaki sits in her room, soon to be vacated and let out to a foreign exchange student (bob needs his pound of flesh after all)

Pheobe places little blue flowers in her best friends hair, tied up in a lovely bun with blonde strands hanging over her deep blue eyes.

"That's enough Pheebs" The blonde groans. "I aint goin outside lookin like a damn flower bouquet", "for crimenys sake."

Pheobe sighed. "okay okay" then muttered something in Japanese.

Helga studied herself in the mirror.  
There she was, all grown up, 20 years old with flowers in her hair, blush on her cheeks and a twinkle in her eyes, how they sparkled, today of all days.

"Oh the cars here Helga" "come on" Pheobe said, rushing down the stairs.

"Dont be late."

"Alright already", "dont blow a gasket" Helga yelled.

Grabbing her Veil and beloved Journal (one of the many) Helga clutched them both and began scribbling away some final thoughts before heading toward the car where her driver and maid of honor awaited.

_Oh faithful Journal, how fate has smiled on me today. To think that me, Helga G Pitaki is about to push through the chapel doors toward the love of my life.__The only love I have ever known, ever wanted and ever dreamed of_. _This beautiful boy who noticed me years ago, who as a teenager was so kind when I was so cruel_. _An angel with golden hair was he, and yet I tormented him_ _so- oh how we have been over this again and again for years_. _First the horrid bullying in grade school and then, oh then the horrifying act of the evil and awfully popular witch that is Rhonda Wellington Lloyd in sixth grade which sent lips and tongues wagging profusely_, _leaving me open to slack jawed gawkers, and oh woe-us me, how I ever trusted that red headed devil Lila with my secret just so I could kiss him, yes kiss the boy he was back then in the Romeo and Juliet play in fourth grade. That play was to be my downfall. Oh journal, many pages have been written in angst about that day and I had the damn guts I would write a blog about my life and how I went from terrific sadness and despair to intense love and repair but no, only now can I unveil the real me, yes the maniac who punches like a man yet has a heart that beats like a woman yearning for her man, her soulmate and only solace in this world.  
_

_Today the Rhondas of this cruel joke of a world are gone, high school is over, those years of my life are eradicated forever and a new and amazing chapter begins.__ A new life away from my brute of a Father, my on and off alcoholic mother who has never been able to quit the poison for good, my perpetually perfect Sister Olga, for today I leave this prison I called home as a Pitaki and will emerge this evening as Mrs Arnold Shortman. xoxoxox Helga. August 2009._

* * *

Any good?_  
_

Please Read and Review as I have plenty more where that came from, a whole handwritten story in fact.

JC Rose, you had better review this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only for you**

* * *

Woohoo Two reviews already thats pretty good and they are both positive. So heres the next installment.

I based alot of this on my favorite new artist Emeile Sande, her songs are perfection.

**WARNING**

I tend to verge on the more sexual of material within the guidelines and limits off course so if you like it rough, enjoy

**This is the Story of how helgas heart beats only for him (Arnold)... in a long twisted kind of way...  
**

**Set in 2009 with chapters looking backwards into highschool and elementary the story starts at the end with a lot of years gone by including diary entries and such. You get the idea.**

* * *

**This is for you JC rose.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Italic means Diary entries OR thoughts_

_**Characters are all hey arnold ones, there are no OC's. **_

_**Chapte rTwo  
**_

_"The day it all went sour"  
_

Hill-view High like any high school, had its cliques and its outcasts, the nerds who would one day rule the world with their stem cell research and cures for many diseases and then there were the performers, destined to be famous and sing or act, for millions of fans worldwide.

Now Hill View did have a specific clique in ever grade and Arnolds year was no different.

Three queen bees in Prada and versace, boys wanted to be with them and girls wanted to be them heck some girls even wanted to be with them.

Head of the class and helgas nemesis was off course the gorgeous yet ruthless Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, with her best friend Nadine and recent recruit Lila Sawyer who was as sweet as honey comb and in love with popularity, however Lila did have a heart where Rhonda's should have been and thanks to little Miss popular, Helgas secret, the one she desperately wanted to keep hidden and tried to hide, be it at times not very well with pranks and over the top rudeness was finally thwarted when the jet black haired fashion queen tried to force a confession out of Lila but realized they had a much more powerful form of ammunition...

**Flashback to Sixth grade**

Everybody knew that Helga Pitaki was a rude obnoxious "Freak" in miss Lloyds oh so delightful words. With a smart mouth and kick ass attitude Helga took no crap from anyone. Yet there was something about that play in fourth grade, why did helga deliberately sabotage all the other girls chances of playing the lead role in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet? the most notorious ill fated love story that PS 118 ever tried to remake, and why did Lila give her part away so freely to Miss Pitaki? The hateful girl who constantly tormented one of the nicest and laid back boys in the entire school. Lord knows Arnold did not have it easy living with grandparents Phil and Gertie shortman as nice as they were. He mourned the loss of his parents but was too young to remember them leaving for San lorenzo all those years ago, never to return and leaving a gaping hole in his memory and his heart.

"So tell us" Rhonda hinted.

She had decided to hold a sleep over on that fateful night where seventh grade and a new school was vastly approaching after there graduation from elementary in a few days time.

"Why did you give your role to Helga?" she asked, "of all people"

"Yeah" Nadine added. "She hates Arnold right?"

Lila shrugged. "Oh I wish I could tell you ever so much, but I uh just don't know"

Rhondas big brown eyes narrowed, "Oh yes you do Lila". "Furthermore, if you want to be in our group and well," "popular" "You'll spill the beans".

Lila remained tight lipped but then Nadine started to mention Helgas incessant scribblings in her journals she carried around. The older she got, the more she wrote.

"Oh uh well perhaps Helga wants to become an author or poet or something?" Lila said with a syrupy smile.

"Pfft" Rhonda scoffed. Then she had a brain wave.

"Nadine you might be on to something", she lept off of her large pink bed and started pacing the room.

"She writes in the library alot doesn't she?"

Lila and Nadine nodded. "Yeah thats where Sheena and Eugine and the nerds hang out"

"Oh Rhonda that is just ever so mean" "They are not nerds, just uh smart" Lila sighed.

Rhonda brushed Lilas sweet yet nauseating remark aside.

"Now if we could find one of her journals then we would find the truth" she remarked, very seriously.

"Rhonda we cannot invade her privacy like that" Lila protested.

"Do you want to be the school babe or the school reject Lila?" Rhonda spat. "I can make it happen cant I Nadine?"

The blonde nodded her head. "She can you know."

Lila felt anxious. "Rhonda we dont know where her journals are". She stated.

Rhonda and Nadine looked at each other then giggled.

"Oh Lila" Rhonda sighed. "So innocent minded". "What we do is go round to Helgas house and tell Bob that we are here to see Helga, when she is not home, then go wait in her bedroom, flip through her things, find one of her journals and Viola secret solved."

Nadine pondered on this plan for a second.

"Or we could just read the one she left in the library on Friday."

Both Rhonda and Lilas eyes widened.

"NADINE" Ronda shrieked. "You...idiot, why did you not tell me this straight away?"

Nadine just shrugged and Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Anyway Lila lets go to the library now" Rhonda ordered.

"Its um closed for the weekend" Lila replied.

"So?" "I'll get someone to let us in." "I'm Rhonda wellington Lloyd remember?"

Lila sighed.

On Monday morning the three girls, equipped with Helgas journal that they had oh so kindly offered to take back to their "friend" strolled into class.

When Helga walked into class complaining to Pheobe all the way about how she will have to spend the summer earning money by doing jobs for her big blob of a father, there was suddenly a roar of laughter. Ignoring the laughter Pheobe had suggested hanging out with Gerald and Arnold over the summer to which Helga scoffed, "Puh as if I would wanna spend my time, money and entire summer with Geraldo and football head." As she opened the door, still spouting her mouth off saying "I cannot stand that dick weed Arnol..." The class then fell silent when she entered and Helga stopped mid sentence.

For there in the middle of the class room stood Rhonda, re-enacting some of Helgas strong words of love toward Arnold from the pages of her journal. Helga went white and screeched, "Ahhh" She raced toward to Rhonda to grab the Journal from her and tear her hair out but Rhonda had "fans" who were listening intently to what she had to say so they blocked Helgas path.

"Move it Sid, "Haroldo get outta my way" She yelled but the boys held her back laughing.

Rhonda stood on top of her desk, in her Prada jeans reciting some of Helgas "literature"

"Oh Arnold my darling" she mocked. "I do not know why I am so cruel, so cold." "Must I be forced to clench my fists whenever you walk by?" "Oh how my arms long to hold you", "my lips long to kiss you just as they did in Romeo and Juliet".

That sealed it, now the entire class knew!

Helga, now white as a sheet, scanned the room for Arnold who stood by the wall looking perplexed, confused and a little scared.

Stinky, Harold, Sid and even Lila gathered around Arnold to comfort him as though they were sorry for him, being the object of affection from a total "nutcase"

Rhonda had not even began yet. She continued as the class roared with laughter to read more.

"Oh why did I throw paint on you in art class that day?" "Why did I PRETEND, to have amnesia?" "So you would take care of me." As Rhonda read all of the crazy things Helga had done in a pathetic attempt to get Arnold to like her, even she was a little scared.

"On Arnold", "I'll never tell you of my true desires" she put her hand on her heart mockingly. "Instead I pull your hair" "Laugh at your clothes and put super glue on your seat"..."When really I" "LOVE YOU" She burst out laughing as she read that line.

Rhonda then jumped off her desk and dangled the journal in front of Helga who was now seething.

"I oughtta tear you to shreds you little bitch and that's just for starters."

Rhonda placed her hand on her head. "Oh please dont Helga" "I really think you need therapy" she then smirked. "Or perhaps some of your Moms vodka?"

That was it, Helga G Pitaki had been defeated. Rhonda happily handed over the journal letting Helga rip it out of her grasp.

Arnold looked at the tall blonde with sad eyes.

Those last few days of elementary school he kept asking "Why?" but Helga avoided him and his questions at all cost until at last school had ended for the year.

**THAT NIGHT**

_**"It all makes sense"**_

Arnold walked home with his best buddy Gerald in the early evening after a game of basket ball.

"So that's why" Arnold said, his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"Lemme guess" Gerald stopped and folded his arms. "Helga Pitaki again?"

"Well yeah" Arnold replied. "I mean it wasn't nice what Rhonda did but at least now I know how Helga feels about me."

Gerald slapped himself on the forehead.

"Arnold man." "Wake up and smell the coffee." "The whole grade knew how miss Helga pitaki felt about you," "it just took Rhonda reciting the dang girls ramblings for YOU to see it"

"Huh?" Arnold raised a brow at his friend.

"Okay" Gerald took a deep breath in the summer night air and began.

"Lets see, there was the time she dressed up as Lila to get your attention", "Oh and remember when she pretended to be your girlfriend to make Lila jealous?" "you were brushing her hair and chewing her gum for gods sake."

"Yeah" Arnold nodded intently as the past and Helgas behavior all suddenly started to make sense.

"The Romeo and Juliet kiss was awfully long." "She told me she was acting though" Arnold said, still confused.

Gerald clutched his torso and started laughing hysterically. "Arnold my man", "the girl has been head over heels obsessed with you for years." "Just ask Pheobe or Lila."

"Lila?" Arnold gasped.

Gerald shook his head and sighed. "Why do you think she gave up her part of Juliet to Helga?" "She wasn't sick I can tell you that".

Arnold stopped walking and placed one finger on his chin to think for a moment.

"So you think that Cecile who obviously wasn't french was...?"

"YES ARNOLD" "Helga G "Pitaki" "Everytime, sheesh"

Arnold started remembering other incidences like the time when his Grandpa told him that the reason the girl poured paint all over him was because she liked him like his dear pukie did.

"But Gerald", "she was so nasty at times", "and then friendly like almost normal with me".

"Hey" Gerald replied. "I aint saying the girl isnt crazy". "Phoebe hit the nail on the head with the whole possible bipolar thing." "Oh and you know she sees a psychiatrist right?"

"Wow" Arnold said. "Phoebe told you all that?"

Gerald blushed and nodded. "Yeah", "you know Phoebe and me have always well..."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah Gerald I'm not THAT blind". "I still think that I should talk to Helga before middle school starts".

Gerlad looked at him oddly. "Why Arnold?" "You dont _like, like_ her do you?"

"I dont know Gerald" Arnold sighed, and that was the truth, he honestly did not know.

* * *

Woohoo another chapter done and dusted, stay tuned for chapter three, high school dramas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Only for you**

* * *

Heres the next chapter, man I am firing this out as quickly as possible.

I based alot of this on my favorite new artist Emeile Sande, her songs are perfection.

**WARNING**

I tend to verge on the more sexual of material within the guidelines and limits off course so if you like it rough, enjoy

**This is the Story of how helgas heart beats only for him (Arnold)... in a long twisted kind of way...  
**

**Set in 2009 with chapters looking backwards into highschool and elementary the story starts at the end with a lot of years gone by including diary entries and such. You get the idea.**

* * *

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and you JC Rose, I am glad I did not disappoint.  
**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Italic means Diary entries OR thoughts_

_**Characters are all hey arnold ones, there are no OC's. **_

**Chapter 3 **

**Avoidance and the _"kiss"_**

Ever since that fateful day, right through middle school and now into her high school years, Helga Pitaki avoided Arnold. The manic outcast of whom had her secret world shattered that day by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no longer spoke to the boy of her affections and he still held all of her affection but she could not bring her humiliated self to say anything to him.

* * *

"Olga" Bob bellowed.

Helga rubbed her eyes and grunted in her bed.

"Crimeny 7am" she groaned.

"Time to get up now Olga" Bob loudly said, standing by helgas room with the door flung open.

"For the millionth time, its HELGA" The blonde teenager grunted and rolled her eyes.

Bob shrugged. "Well whatever". "Time for school and you need to make my breakfast."

Helga slid out of bed and brushed her hair. "Gee thats irony for ya." "Its my birthday and I'm making YOU breakfast."

"What?" Bob yelled. "Miriam, is it the girls birthday today or what?"

The hungover woman mumbled something from her bedroom.

"Oh for gods sake woman" Bob bellowed, "You gave birth to her for fuck sake"

Miriam stepped out of her bedroom, into the kitchen and mixed herself a "Smoothie" with berries and vodka and god knows what else. She sat by the kitchen table and clicked her fingers. "Oh yeah Helga" "It is her birthday" she yelled.

Helga glared at her dad as if to say "I told you so"

"Well you're still making me breakfast missy" Bob ordered. "God knows Miriam is about as useful as a dead log"

Helga folded her arms, still in bed. "Well Im not going to school."

"Now you listen here Ol..." "er Helga..." Bob sternly warned.

"Its my birthday dad" Helga actually said Dad which means she really meant what she was asking. "Please"

Bob rolled his eyes. "Fine" he said, "but you are still making me breakfast", "Now get your skinny patoot downstairs" He lunged forward and grabbed his daughters arm, throwing her out of bed.

Helga did not scream when her brute of a father threw her out of her bedroom by her arm. She was used to it by now. Bob had never physically harmed Miriam or his successful, beautiful and ever traveling eldest daughter Olga, yet when it came to Helga, Bob did not shy away from giving her a slap or two, not that he ever left marks or bruises, he just needed to assert his authority around his youngest daughter. They were both very headstrong and Bob knew it and hated it, deep down though he did NOT hate her and she did not hate him as much as she made out.

Bob sat at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"I want syrup and butter" "The works" he ordered.

Miriam was half asleep and drooling on the side of the table. "No Bob" She slurred. "Your cholesterol and heart...uh...yeah"

Helga mixed up the pancake batter and added the extra butter to fry them in. "whatever you say BOB" she hissed.

Drizzling the pancakes in extra syrup she handed them over to her dad who wolfed them down and within two minutes was clenching his chest.

"Geez Girly what did you put in these?"

Helga sat at the table with her bowl of bran flakes and folded her arms.

"You said extra syrup and butter" With a sarcastic grin.

Bobs face grew red and his fists clenched up. "You stupid little bitch" he roared.

"Stop Bob" Miriam tried to hold out her hand to Bobs.

"Its her uh birrrtthday"

"I dont damn well care Miriam" He yelled. "She was an accident" "We never wanted another kid."

Helga was crushed but hid it by yelling back in retaliation. "I did not ask to be born bucko"

"Yeah well neither did I" Bob growled. "You're a waste of space and always were, and as soon as you turn 18 your ass is outta my house, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear you fat bastard" Helga screamed.

Bob went to hit his daughter across the face when Miriam stopped him.

"Ok ok bob" "Now you go, you go work now"

Bob patted Miriam on the head, glared at Helga and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"So honey do you want a cake and some balloons?" Miriam asked, rubbing her eyes.

Helga got out of her chair and sighed. "I'm sixteen Miriam"

"Oh wow 16 hmm" Miriam gasped.

"Yeah sweet sixteen" Helga snarled.

"Do you want to go out with your friends?", her mother asked. She was completely unaware of the outcast that her daughter was thanks to the Sixth grade "incident" that left her with basically two friends, her loyal childhood friend Phoebe and stalker and creepy follower Brainy who deep down felt sorry for her.

"Yeah sure, Ill do that" Helga replied, lying through her teeth easily."Im going upstairs now"

Miriam nodded and went to mix up another cocktail in the blender.

"Uh okay sweetie" "Uh huh" "Now what do I need at the grocery store...?"

Helga looked in disgust at her mother as she headed upstairs to her room. Slamming the door and locking it, she jumped ontop of her bed and began writing in her latest journal. A new one she had been given by Pheebs for her birthday.

_Sweet 16 today_

_Ha my life is a joke. Oh I am so deep in my thoughts of hatred toward my father who does not even deserve the title, he is a brutish neanderthal and my mom, well she may enjoy a life of alcohol induced splendor but she is not forcing me to continue to see Dr Bliss if all she wants to do is throw Antidepressants and mood stabilizers at me. Helga G Pitaki does not need to be medicated, I refuse to be a walking zombie, drooling in school, missing my art and English literature, oh how its the only escape I have from the cruel world that is high school. Yes I may a be a little manic at times but they do not realize how deeply consumed I am in my dreams of him, yes Arnold still holds the key to my heart. I love him more than love itself oh journal how can three words be enough? "I love you" that is nothing, and worse, to know the he knows how I feel ever since that wicked witch of Hillview spilled out my most intimate of secrets six years ago. How I have done my upmost to avoid him, but from afar I see him, his cornflour hair, still beautifully parted, almost as long as mine. Those big blue eyes, so sparkly as a pristine sea under the summer sunshine and oh and journal his beautiful soul and amazing heart. Surely his is the only good heart in this dark world of soulless stones that are my peers and my sad family. In this dark world of hate and violence my shining light pushes through the idiots and red neck gawkers yet alas he is dating the red headed devil, Lila, that pathetic goon of Rhondas army of clones and plastic promiscuous filth, yes filthy girls with no morals and cold hearts. There Lila stood while Rhonda read out my deepest longings for Arnold in sixth grade. Oh how could I have been so foolish as to leave my most precious possession lying around as though it were a piece of scrap paper?  
_

_Seeing those three teen wannabes everyday makes me want to vomit, the bile in my liver then rises. Oh how I despise them all. Theres the idiotic and brain dead Nadine, following the raven haired mistress and best friend til the death I would imagine. That dark haired slut, I would not be at all surprised if she had not had sex with every guy in our grade, but please say she has not violated my dear Arnold? I think not as Arnold has been with perpetually perfect Lila Sawyer since middle school. They hold hands and gently kiss each other, oh how painfully sickening it is. I have to hide my tears. Perhaps Lila will turn into Lindsay lohan, lord knows she looks like the plastic big boobed phoney. Perhaps she will start snorting blow and get horribly skinny and show Arnold the disgusting slut and addict she really is? Alas they rule the school instead, in high heels and short skirts, strappy bright colored tops that flash their plastic looking cleavages making the idiotic football team drool like dogs. _

_Oh Arnold why? Why must you be with her? and them, the socially elite but morally horrific "popular" clan of idiots. _

_I am so sorry Arnold, when you ask me everyday "why helga?" "Why?" "Tell me" then you try to get me alone so I can explain things like a normal teenage girl, but the yellow bellied coward in me runs away. I avoid you and ignore your lightness, your inquisitive eyes that penetrate deep into my soul. I just cannot talk to you my love, not now and not ever. Only one more year after this coming summer and then we shall be parted from this horrible school, leaving my heart truly broken, not that it was full to begin with. As I write this, tears stream down my face. Embrace me in your dreams sweet prince, as they are all I have left, imaginary dreaming as my half a heart lay in pieces, in a closet where no one sees. Happy birthday to me xooxoxoxo  
_

* * *

The Next day

PS 318

"Well just one more semester until junior year is over" Helga said in a somewhat happy tone to her best friend Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled in agreement whilst holding Gerald Johanssens hand. The two of them had been middle school and high school sweethearts and it looked they would stay that way. Despite their opposite interests the half Japanese American girl had always found the African American comedian and all round likeable guy very handsome, thats not to say that Gerald did not pursue little Phoebe either. Gerald and Pheobe weren't so mismatched in height anymore as Pheobe had grown rather tall and wore her jet black hair in a pony tail and neatly pressed blue blazer and pleated skirt. She was the picture of an anime school girl with white knee high socks and black buckle shoes. Gerald dressed very smartly and liked to play basketball and often wore his uniform to school, showing off his muscles and toned legs.

Helga dragged behind the two love birds, hiding her inner sadness of yet another lonely birthday.

On her way to class though, helga did thank her best friend for her gift, "thanks for the spa treatment pheebs"

"Its original Japanese massage" Pheobe added as they parted ways to their classes. "Enjoy"

"Yeah yeah" Helga mumbled stopping at her locker. 'Just then three wicked queens arrived.

"Hello Helga" "Still alive I see?" Rhonda snarled.

Helga slammed her locker shut.

"They say the devil wears prada""and in your case Rhonda". "I guess its true" She hissed.

"Oh please Pitaki" Rhonda snorted. "You think the fact that I wear high class designer clothing and am...well the sexiest girl in school", "makes your insults actually effective?" The three of them laughed proudly.

"Pfft yeah" "Those implants really boost your appeal" Helga snarled back.

Rhonda observed her new breasts, hidden underneath her purple blazer over her dark skinny jeans and strappy purple heels.

All three girls dressed in bright pastel baby tees, tight jeans or skirts and colorful heels and borderline underwear that left little to the imagination.

The smell of the girls perfume made helga sick. There jewellery was so expensive it could feed a small country and worse Rhonda seemed proud of her expensive implants.

Helga wore more modest clothing, admittingly she was not large in the breast department and liked to wear small T shirts, she always wore a white one with a large pink stripe across the middle and her everyday jeans that flared at the bottom and clung to her skinny thighs. To some guys her legs were sexy and she did have a "great ass" according to Brainy and even Harold had said something but he too was obsessed in Rhonda. Helga now liked to wear bow free and long, past her shoulders with a small set of pink studs. Naturally the girls made fun of the fact that she did not wear tight clothing over a big round pair of boulders like they did.

"You're such a loser helga" Rhonda hissed, clutching her books.

"And a freak" Nadine added.

"Those mosquito bites are so unattractive it just sickens me" Rhonda sighed, really getting helgas goat.

The blonde raised two fists toward Miss Lloyds face when she was suddenly stopped by Big patti standing in her way, pushing her fists by her side forcefully.

"Patti?" Helga gasped. "I thought you had graduated already?"

"No" Patti growled. "You wanna make something of it?" She rose her fists now.

Helga backed away. "Ahhh no" "But why are you protecting Rhonda?"

Rhonda had a smug look on her face when she informed Helga that Patti was their bodyguard.

"We became friends after I met Rhonda in finishing school" "she helped me, I helped her and we became friends" Patti said.

Helga slapped her forehead and sighed. "Oh the patent saint Rhonda strikes again"

"I can't help it if I was Valedictorian" Rhonda pressed her hand on her heart. "Unlike you Helga", "I help people", "The down trodden, the poor and the geekish" "I picked myself up off the ground and helped others in the process" She said these words ever so proudly.

Helga wanted to walk away as fast as she could, but Patti held her still so she had to listen to Rhonda rant on about how she turned wearing glasses in school acceptable oh and the time she was broke, she used fresh produce and made her own clothes proving she could improvise like a true inspirational hero.

"See I'm a winner." "I make the best of every situation".

Lila agreed, "Its true Helga she has been ever so kind to the more...uh unfortunate kids and teens", "She has a big heart" Lila said with a syrupy smile.

_What a bunch of sweetened bullshit _Helga thought to herself.

"Oh whoopy freakin do Lila". Helga yelled. "So she's nice to a few geeks and makes a few dresses out of curtains?" "she only does it to serve her Egotistical popularity"

"Well its more than you've ever done" Nadine grumbled.

Rhonda walked right toward her nemesis and whispered loudly so her friends could hear.

"Is that why no one came to your sweet 16 party?"? "Or did you just not have one?" "Another year all alone", "Only that pathetic little friend of yours who hangs around you for sympathy".

This made Helgas face glow red with rage. She wanted nothing more than to get a needle and burst those awful plastic boobs of Rhonda's but the bell rang and Helga actually enjoyed the class she had first period. Also Arnold was not hanging around Lila and the horrible girls so that made it easier to talk back to them for obvious reasons.

Art, among English and seventeenth century literature was her most favored of classes.

In Art, Helga always exceeded by keeping her volatile state of mind alive with paintings and expressive stories surrounding them.

"This week we are studying the works of Vincent Van Gough" Mrs Shaw said. "The manic depressive genius with a rather sombre outlook on life that are displayed in his paintings".

Helga very much enjoyed Van goughs story. Tragic paintings displaying pain with eyes that showed the darkness of his soul and those of others in each painting of a person, a building or in his self portrait his china blue eyes looked like glass, about to shatter, and like Helga love was to be his downfall when he took his own life that fateful starry night.

The girl in the blue jeans with long blonde hair and dark soul, painted and contemplated. She often thought of Arnold and used autumn colors of marigold, orange and sunflower yellow to subtly remind her of the love she harbored yet would never have. Now that her secret had been exposed and out for over six years, Helga felt compelled to pain and write poetry in her classes, excelling quite well in her expertise. Everyday life for her was the opposite, it was long and tiring, she was finding it harder and harder to hide from Arnold. No longer did she throw spit balls at him or pull his hair and she had not covered him in paint since fifth grade. Helga did however involve herself completely in her school work, including social studies which Arnold and Lila also took (CRIMENY)

While her love and his awful girlfriend got together to study a social project on the life of Martin Luther King Jr, Helga opted to work alone, a reclusive and awkaward young woman with a bag full of issues, taking quick glances every now and then at lovely Arnold, so beautiful and innocent with that deep husky voice. Just then another low voice came from behind her. "So" He huffed and puffed, "Do you wanna be study buddies?" It was brainy and Helga was about to punch him for the millionth time in the nose, instead she turned to face him and said "NO" "But Brainy, there is something I want from you" A sly grin across her face. "Something you can help me with".

"Really?" Brainy grinned.

Helga shrugged. "Or Harold", "We kinda dont hate each other since the chocolate fiasco and wrestle mania thing"

Brainy had no idea what his dream girl was talking about but was determined that Harold would not be the one to fulfill her favor.

"No" "I'll help you Helga" "yeeeaah" he then started to drool and Helga cringed.

"Hmmm maybe I'll ask harold just incase" She muttered to herself.

"Miss Pitaki?" What are you whispering about?" the social studies teacher asked.

"Maybe she wants to write about Arnold and her in the nude" "oooh la la" Rhonda joked.

The class pointed their fingers and laughed.

"GRRR" Helga hissed. "I need to be excused and walked out of the classroom.

She was suddenly stopped by someone who grabbed her arm and led her briskly into the girls bathroom...it was ARNOLD.

"Helga" Arnold lowered his voice.

"Arnold, what the hell?", "in-case you hadn't noticed this is the GIRLS bathroom."

Arnold scanned the toilet blocks before leading helga into a free one and shutting the door.

Helga was shocked and excited at the same time. This behavior was extremely forceful of the usually calm and collected teenage boy.

"Helga its been six years", "Im sick of this" "You cannot avoid me forever."

Helga squirmed to get away from Arnold but he grabbed her torso making her shiver in secret delight but also freak out.

She got a smell of his deodorant, it was intoxicating and his hands were warm against her waist.

"You need to speak to me"

"No, No I dont Arnold" Helga said quietly. "We leave next year and then thats it after graduation." She looked down. "We never see each other again."

"No Helga I don't want that" Arnold replied. He placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"But...but Rhonda and the journal." Helga was tripping over her replies.

"So what?" He shrugged.

"you like me" he then smiled. "After all you were my first REAL kiss." Helga then thought back to Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah I was" she nodded. "So?" "Its not like you give a damn about me" she yelled. "You're with miss perfect freckle face" She hissed in jealousy.

"Helga just stop fighting with me" Arnold said with a louder voice.

"Tell me what you wrote what you did" "And why you feel so compelled to hide from me now?"

Helga was like a pressure cooker, she could no longer hold her words in anymore...

"Why Arnold?" She began. "WHY?" "Because I was humiliated." "Imagine your deepest darkest secret being exposed in sixth freakin grade?" "Add to that a school full of idiots and bitches who have everyone from big patti to sheena on their side singing their praises", "Oh and to top it off", "and this is the real icing on the cake".  
She paused for a second. "My own father tells me that he wished I was never born on my sixteenth birthday", "Then there's Miriam, so drunk she doesn't know what year it is, let alone what day", "And I'm a nutcase if you haven't heard, a weirdo with so many issues I could put a psychiatrists children through college". "Lets add all of that to the mixture of hell that is my life." "So Arnold I am so terribly sorry for avoiding you but I got alot of shit going on every single day of my life." She ended her rant panting, with beads of sweat running down her forehead.

Arnold stood perplexed and somewhat sympathetic.

He held out Helgas trembling hand and gently kissed it. She could no longer hold back tears. In a rush of mania mixed with a longing so deep Helga grabbed Arnold by the waist and pressed her lips firmly against his. The kiss was firm but intense as the two teens wrapped their arms around each other. After ten minutes Arnold refrained from the kiss. "I uh gotta go" he said, racing toward the car park.

"Arnold wait" Helga called out and followed him but he had already driven off in his car.

That was to be the most intimate Helga and Arnold would get...that was until senior prom.

This time it was Arnolds turn to avoid Helga and it felt horrible...

_Dear Journal_

_Well I got a late birthday present but oh did I get it in spades. Oh I could have embraced his lovely body for days and I longed for that kiss to never end. His husky voice and strong arms made me melt and thinking about it still sends shivers down my spine. I am weak at the knees and my heart is beating so fast I think it might explode. Someone in this pathetic world must like me because Arnold shortman and me Helga Pitaki shared a kiss and it was mutual...Alas he pulled away but I know now he still has my heart and perhaps a little space in his big heart has a chunk of mine now? Oh I pray and I hope. Hope he realizes that I am the girl he longs for instead of that pathetic red headed slut. Then senior year would end with Arnold and Me entering prom together and leaving hand in hand heading to his boarding house and then up to his bedroom and then...uhhh i better not even think like that, he moved away from me. Does he despise me? No he loved my kiss but that horrid Lila still has her claws pressed into his skin. So this is as good as it gets. One more year with a patronizing sister coming to visit and make everyone jealous with how perfeft she is, an alcoholic mother who will never recover and a man not worthy to be called father. My life was one beautiful split second of euphoria with hours and days of doom and darkness for the rest of my days._

_Ahhhh I am such a basket case. xxoxoxox Helga_

* * *

**Wow I am good. Thats the next chapter up, watch out for Chapter four GRADUATION**

**There may be a romantic ending for Helga and Arnold yet xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only for you**

* * *

Heres the next chapter, man I am firing this out as quickly as possible.

I based alot of this on my favorite new artist Emeile Sande, her songs are perfection.

**WARNING**

I tend to verge on the more sexual of material within the guidelines and limits off course so if you like it rough, enjoy

**This is the Story of how helgas heart beats only for him (Arnold)... in a long twisted kind of way...  
**

**Set in 2009 with chapters looking backwards into highschool and elementary the story starts at the end with a lot of years gone by including diary entries and such. You get the idea.**

Oh and to the latest reviews about how people think patti would be stronger than that OR it would be easy to sock rhonda in the mouth or nose etc, would you really? if she had an army of body guards? I would probably call patti to one side and get her over Rhonda then beat her to a pulp lol

I hate and despise rhonda's character so yeah this might explain my bias in writing but I realize the H.A fandom is a bit Anti-Lila but yeah this fic is just showing the Lila I saw from the show really.

* * *

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and you JC Rose, I am glad I did not disappoint.  
**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Italic means Diary entries OR thoughts_

_**Characters are all hey arnold ones, there are no OC's. **_

**Chapter 4 **

**_Senior Prom/End of high school_**

Another year had passed at PS 318 and it was now Helga and her classmates who had not since dropped out last year of High school. This was the year that would see these young adults blossom into men and women, taking their place in the world...supposedly anyway

some prepared for college, others looked at apprenticeships and the rest bludged off their wealthy parents which would be for years to come.

Rhonda Lloyd ruled the school officially as head girl and most popular senior, showing the junior wannabees the way admittingly it was not a good way but in the cut throat world that was high school most girls broke each others legs to get to the popularity of Rhonda's standard.

Rhonda, led by an entourage walked down the corridors with Big patti and wolfgang behind her, as the two had been held back a couple of years and little else to do. Rhonda had started dating Wolfgang well for the first part of senior year anyway in her own words to "Help him", in reality that meant she had slept with the majority of the "hot" guys in her school or boys she found worthy of having sex with and Wolfgang was tall, tough and rough round the edges so in Rhondas eyes someone like him would be great to have around.

"Not now" Rhonda giggled, while her new boyfriend groped her against her locker.

"Wait until after school",she groaned, pushing her large boyfriend away.

Nadine and Lila gathered around her and talked about college while a horny wolfgang stood back with a sad look on his face.

"Oh I know Ill be accepted into Princeton" Rhonda proudly stated.

Lila smiled.

"I ever so want to go as well Rhonda." she said clasping her hands hopefully.

"Well hopefully your grades will be good enough for a scholarship Lila" Rhonda said with a wink.  
"Besides I have a little sway", "that is to say my parents do." she smiled.

"Oh Rhonda you are ever so sweet to me thank you" Lila went to hug her but rhonda refrained.

"Ack" "No hugging", "not in public."

"Oh sorry Rhonda" Lila looked to the floor.

"Well I'm going to UCLA" Nadine announced.

"WHAT?" Rhonda shrieked. Wolfgang wrapped his arms around her waist to "comfort her" (more like feel her boobs )

"You're my best friend and you are not even trying to go to the same College as me?" She narrowed her large dark eyes at Nadine.

Nadine twiddled one of her blonde dreads.

"Yeah well I like the look of it" she replied. "Its close to the beach so I can surf." "Besides" She added, "I have always wanted to be a veterinarian."

Rhonda double blinked and shook her head despairingly.

The blonde surfer chick just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her books.

"I'm off to find Iggy" she said, walking away.

"IGGY?, STILL?" Rhonda spat. "Nadine we talked about this" "you can't only have one boyfriend", "I mean how long have you been dating?"

"Since middle school I believe" Lila answered.

"Exactly", "Too long Nadine" "Come on, dump him". Her words echoed through the halls. Nadine just kept walking and ignoring every word her friend said.

Then Helga appeared in her usual attire, blue flare jeans and pink striped baby tee. This time she wore her hair in a high pony tail and had dark eye liner under her eyes. The lip gloss added a bit more femininity to her look and the mono brow had long gone. Deep down Helga suspected Rhonda was jealous of her natural blonde hair that was long, soft and really easy to maintain unlike her over dyed dry straw hair.

Rhonda pointed Helga as she walked passed and whispered something in Wolfgangs ear.

"Rhonda dont" Lila pleaded. "Its ever so mean."

Brushing Lilas comment aside, Rhonda got wolfgang to approach Helga and pretend to flirt with her.

"Hey sexy", he said pushing helga up against the wall.

"Hey dick head", Helga hissed. She tried to push him away but he held her arms.

""Dont be like that Helga" "I know somewhere we can go after class." T  
he idiot went to grab Helgas breast when she kneed him in the groin.

"Yeah right, freakin asshole" Helga grunted.

"Ahhh you bitch" Wolfgang yelled in agony.

Rhonda and her group of cronies all burst out laughing, except Lila and Wolfgang who was clutching his groin in pain.

"Pathetic" Rhonda snarled.

"As if I'd look at you" Wolfgang growled. "You're an ugly disgusting bitch."The tall and rather horrible young man muttered, hobbling over to Rhonda.

"Very funny miss "beef wellington", but at least I am not an insecure and evil little slut bag like you." Helga growled.

The laughing stopped.

"This orta be good", Stinky peterson said in hi southern drawl.

"Is that so Helga "the german prison guard" Pitaki?" Rhonda asked, her arms folded.

The group laughed at Rhondas jab.

"Its hungarian dumbass" Helga spat. "If you weren't so busy spreading your legs then maybe you would have known that."

"ooooh" the crowd jeered, that was a low blow to Rhonda.

The dark haired queen just smiled and approached Miss Pitaki slowly.

"At least I'm not a virgin who noone wants to sleep with" she loudly retorted.

Helgas face went beet red with embarrassment as her peers pointed in laughter.

Helga clenched her fists and this time really offered to give Rhonda five aunt betsys but Patti stood like a rock in front of her.

"Sorry Helga" she said.

Helga just shook her head and went to walk to class. She then spun around and glared at the almond eyed teen queen.

"At least Im my own person", "Which is more than I can say for you" "For any of you". Helga pointed back at the group standing by Rhonda like clones.

"Ugh yeah you are." Sid agreed. "You're a freak."

The laughing continued with Lila asking them to stop.

Just then Arnold and Gerald appeared.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" Arnold growled, he was actually angry.

"Oooh its Arnold" "Helgas forbidden fruit" Rhonda scoffed.

Noone not even Helga said anything after that remark.

"Oh shut up Rhonda." Arnold yelled. "Someone should have told you to a long time ago."

The entire senior grade were perplexed. This was not the Arnold they knew. Why was he sticking up for Manic depressive girl? The girl with the smart mouth and freakish attitude?

"Helga is her OWN person and you all treat her like crap." "We're seniors now" "so come on leave her alone."

Rhonda sighed. "Oh Arnold, I can now see why Lila broke up with you." "You are just as pathetic as HER"

Lila attempted to tell Rhonda that there was a genuine reason why she left Arnold but the group had dispersed and headed to class.

Helga just stood their shaking. She was white as a sheet and full of questions racing through her mind.

She ran into the girls bathroom, closed one of the cubicles and took in some severe deep breaths. This revelation was new to her and slightly exciting. Arnold and Lila had broken up.

Once she composed herself, Helga went to wash her face in the sink. Just then Lila appeared wearing her short skirt and Rhonda look a like outfit.

"Helga" "I broke up with Arnold because he no longer liked me the way he used to."

Wiping her face, Helga sighed. "Oh boo hoo Lila."

"No" Lila continued. "Helga, you don't get it."

Helga rolled her eyes. "Dont get what?"

Lila walked up to the skinny blonde and held both her hands, this made Helga uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes at Lila.

"He like, well deeply likes..." "Er loves even...someone else."

Helga backed away from Lila. "And you are telling me this because?"

Lila went to touch her shoulder but helga refrained.

"Fine" "Its YOU Helga." "He loves you." She announced.

Helga did not move, she stood silently like a statue and her eyes started to water a little bit.

"That's why I broke up with him." Lila said. "Arnold was upset at first but realized it was the right thing to do."

Helga nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I do hope you and Arnold can work things out" "That would be ever so sweet." Lila smiled.

"Thanks" Helga replied with a genuine tone of voice.

Now off course this did not mean that Helga and Arnold were going to find each other after school and run into each others arms. Helga had a lot of thinking and writing to do, however it would not be easy to even initiate contact with her blonde haired love because he was not talking to her and hadn't been since the end of junior year.

So it began again. Throughout the senior year Helga would wait for Arnold to finish an art class or social studies project then she would ask him.

"Arnold" "Talk to me please."

Alas he would not respond. This was to last throughout their final year of high school as was Rhonda's jealous and horrid reign of terror.

Then came the night of Senior prom...

* * *

**Two weeks before graduation**

The school was abuzz with the upcoming Prom that night and Rhonda was outward about showing her excitement by strutting up and down the corridors like cock of the walk. She had a new boyfriend now after dumping wolfgang of whom she could not possibly take to prom, he would ruin her chances at becoming Queen for sure. Rhonda now dated the rich and rather dashing Lorenzo, the two looked like Royalty and acted it too.

Meanwhile at Helgas house.

Missing another school day to write in her journal, Helga began writing with a heavy heart mixed with the smallest hint of anticipation.

_Dear Journal_

_Well I'm 18 yrs old, yes thats right I am supposed to be an adult but my mind and my heart has been lost into my womanhood. Ever since my pre teen years when I was but a girl with big dreams of love, happiness and above all those romantic rendezvous that plague my mind. Alas those two separate kisses without permission, yes Journal two, were amazing. First I initiated the passionate lip lock and then last year on the eve of summer when I thought all hope was lost, HE came to my house and I opened the door. He kissed me on my door step, it was more fierce and I swear I could have held him forever under that summer night sky, oh the moment was bliss and finally I thought he had processed everything and was ready to talk and we could, well we could...oh I didn't even think of a relationship starting until that night but no it wasn't to be. I know this was all my fault I mean Crimeny I wouldn't speak to him in 7 years and when I finally did he had enough and stopped asking me, he would no longer respond and I cannot blame him for my cowardice of the years gone by. My eyes are sore from the tears I have cried in private where noone sees. My fragile half heart is torn only HE can sew it back together and maybe even rebuild the other half? Oh this is a bastard of a scenario. He avoided my presence all year like so many other senior idiots but what do I care about them? Oh but he did stand up for me, this has me slightly hopeful that maybe just maybe he will speak to me, which is why journal I am going against my original plan of doing nothing and GOING to the prom to confront arnold, the beautiful and now single darling of my life. Lila actually did me a favor and was...well nice and to hear Rhondas dismay at lilas kind act naturally leaves me with much jubilation._

_This is it, NO more Rhonda and her clan of wannabes. No more brainy stalking me or Harold to look at, having to remember the "Favor" he did for me which I journal am too ashamed to write about. xoxoxoxo_

_I shall take a deep breath and my prescription Valium, oh how I fell for Dr Bliss and her medical persuasion, for this ONE time only. Fraught with anxiety I shall give this dream of love I have had since pre school the chance it deserves. Tonight it happens, i mean if it can happen for Pheobe and Gerald then it can happen for Arnold and me, can it? oh it simply must. If he loves me back I will be in heaven and never let him go, if not I will let him go because when you truly love someone you are prepared to let them ago...xxxoxo_

As she finished her final entry before prom, Helga closed her diary and looked at herself in the mirror.

Considering her tomboy attitude and demeanor she had always liked the color pink, it was her signature color, going back to Arnolds compliment on her pink bow.

Her heart beat was getting faster as she studied her pink satin prom dress a soft pink glitter trim and dark crimson boa made of feathers that olga had given her in the hope she would wear it one day with a pair of silver shoes that she wore in the 80s when she was crowned queen. Off course Helga had no intention of becoming prom queen nor did she have such desire for "Frivolity" like that. Helga only desired Arnold and his affection.

Curling her hair and placing on her only shade of lipstick, dark pink, Helga placed a small pair of pink studs in her ears and a silver locket which held Arnolds picture. Once her hair was curled, Helga let the curls fall in front of her face bopping up and down. Last but not least she placed a tiny tiara on her head that Miriam had got her in sixth grade as a present as in her own drunk way, she did care for her daughter. Now was the time for Helga to go to prom, stand alone and wait for Arnold to arrive...

On her way out the door, Bob stopped to ask why she was all dressed up.

"You look half decent." He laughed.

Helga ignored him and went to leave but Miriam wanted to take a couple of photos of her daughter despite her drunken state.

"Say cheeese honey" "Yay prom"

Bob looked downward then up at Helga, she did look stunning. A wave of guilt rushed over him.

"Well I'm off" "Dont expect me back anytime soon and Ill be out of your hair for good once summer starts." Helga said, grabbing a coat to walk toward school with.

"Helga" Bob held out his arm. "Wait."

Helga sighed. "What is it now Bob?"

The large man scratched the back of his head.

"I uh just wanna say..." "I don't hate you and you weren't an..." "an accident or whatever."

Helga stopped and looked at her Father.

"I don't hate you either Bob" she said with a small smile.

Bob nodded his head.

"Well go on get to Prom" "You had better let us know when you're home missy."

Bobs concern for Helga did make her feel a bit better as she walked toward the school.

Removing her jacket, Helga handed it over to Eugine and Sheena who were sitting at the desk by the door and ticking off everyone who arrived.

It was a night of flesh and fantasy and Rhonda had made the dance night so that everyone was invited to show just how kind she really was and to raise her chances of becoming Queen. Miss Lloyd was not so happy to see Helga Pitaki step into the beautifully decorated hall, filled with seniors dancing, drinking punch and making out.

Naturally the popular princess, who wore a sapphire ball gown and jewels too match with a lovely hairdo to boot, was indeed perplexed and somewhat angry that the "Freak" and girl she most despised walking around. Tonight all Rhonda could do to save face, was politely tell her "not to cause trouble."

Helga approached Rhonda and smiled.

"Oh dont worry your pretty plastic head Rhonda." "Im not here to ruin your night." And with that she slid off to search for Arnold.

Rhonda and her mini entourage were left stunned.

"Is she wearing a dress?" Nadine asked.

"Its really pretty." Lila said. "Oh and her Tiara matches her blonde curls ever so well."

A couple of others nodded in agreement while Rhonda just shook her head in disbelief and folded her arms.

"Yeah well she can't fool me." "If she steps out of line and she usually does then shes out." Rhonda glanced over at Harold and Patti.

Harold looked at Patti then she back at him.

"Ah Rhonda I think we're gonna leave her alone." Harold said.

"Yeah." Patti agreed. "I'm over it." The two then held hands and went to dance.

The dark haired beauty's jaw dropped open.

"Well fine" She spat. "Don't expect anymore special treatment from me you two big..."

"Shhh" Lorenzo hushed his girlfriend. "You want to win tonight don't you?"

Rhonda sighed. "Yeah".

Lorenzo held her hand and whispered something in her ear.

"Really?" Rhonda gushed. "A jacuzzi?" "What hotel?" "when?"  
she whispered a whole lot of questions of this nature as the two of them started to giggle and make out.

Meanwhile, A nicely dressed Helga spotted Arnold standing beside Gerald and Phoebe.

"This is it." She said, taking a breath

Phoebe and Gerald were dressed as a sixteenth century Lord and Lady.

The two of them spotted Helga and Gerald placed an arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

"Ah Arnold, I think its time to talk to her."

Phoebe looked at her beau and hinted that they leave.

"Arnold excuse us" Gerald said. "My lady and I are to make merry with a dance." "Come my lady." He said with a wink.

Arnold didn't know what to say when his friends took off and Helga approached him.

Opposite they stood from each other, both gazing at the way the other one looked. Arnold looked lovely in a tuxedo and soft blonde hair behind his shoulders, he wore a silver ring on his right middle finger that his grandmother Gertie had given him.

Helga looked extremely gorgeous and Arnolds eyes were having a bit of a feast but Helga was blushing too much to notice.

"Hey Arnold." Helga bit her bottom lip anxiously.

Arnold gulped. "You look uh...really nice."

"So uh so do um you." Helga replied shaking.

Arnold was going to say something when Helga cut in.

"Arnold please let me talk to you."

He nodded. "Okay but not here." He pointed to the door.

"Can we go outside?"

"Sure" Helga replied.

Once the two of them were seated outside on the school steps they both took a deep breath of the summer nights air.

"Helga, I guess I'm sorry for avoiding you" Arnold began. He then looked at the concrete. "But you havent spoken to me in years and then all of a sudden at 16 you kiss me and it was...well great but I didn't know what to think or what to uh do."

Helga placed two hands over her face and did something completely out of her natural character. Such a vulnerable move could only come from feelings and emotions being bottled up for so long..

"ARNOLD" She cried, tears were streaming down her face.

"Do you still not get it?" "I LIKE LIKE, uh what the hell am I talking about?" "I LOVE, LOVE LOVE you." "Ive wanted to be with you since I first saw you in pre school", "But when Rhonda read my diary so evily, well it ripped my heart in two Arnold."

Arnold was stunned, here was Helga Pitaki finally opening up to him as he had always wanted her to do.

"Why didn't you speak to me for so long?" He asked. "Just answer me that."

Helga wiped her tears and looked directly into his blue eyes.

"Because you didn't like me back." she wept.

"What?" Arnold gasped.

"Oh c'mon" Helga cried. "You liked Ruth, then Lila and dated her for years until..." she bit her lip again.

Arnold placed his arm on Helgas shoulder. She felt on the edge of glory as he touched her.

"Until Lila told me she broke up with you."

Arnold closed his eyes and sighed. "Did she tell you why?"

Helga sat closer to him and pulled out her locket, she handed it to him.

"She said it was because you liked me."

Arnold opened the locket to reveal his boyhood picture that Helga had kept all these years.

"I loved you Helga." "I still do."

Those beautiful words rang in Her ears like a symphony of love.

"You...you do?" she asked as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Arnold pressed his hands on helgas face, wiping her tears.

"Yes Helga, I do."

Helga felt her heart skip a million beats before she threw her arms around the man she had loved for years and years. She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Helga was so relieved, she had finally got her Arnold and her happy ending.

After the hug, arnold stopped and asked Helga why it had taken so long.

Helga started to laugh.

"I dunno football head, you tell me."

Arnold smiled and held her close.

"Well I could, but I think its been long enough don't you?"

Helga smiled, "Gee you think so?"

Arnold laughed. "Yeah I do."

He then held out his hand and invited Helga back in for a dance.

As the walked inside, Helga seized the moment by embracing Arnold.

"Kiss me." she demanded.

"with pleasure." He replied.

The two shared their third passionate and much more intense kiss until they eventually went back inside to dance but that had stopped as the prom king and queen were to be announced.

Sheena was the one who announced who was this years prom king. "Oh gee" she chirped. "Goodness me, everyone your 2004 Prom King is..."

"Gerald Johansson."

The whole room applauded and Phoebe kissed her boyfriend happily. "You deserve it." she said, giving him a massive hug.

"I love you my fair lady." Gerald bowed and headed up to accept his crown. Arnold, Sid and Stinky all applauded loudly.

Lorenzo was extremely disappointed.

"Ack the nerve." Rhonda spat in anger.

"Oh well, there is still Queen." She remarked.

The "queen bee" held Nadine and Lilas hands in anticipation.

Sheena announced the Queen...

"Your 2004 prom queen is.." "Oh heavens" "Everyone Your Queen is Lila Sawyer" She announced happily.

"Congratulations."

Again alot of applause from the hall was heard for the nicest girl in school.

Helga roared with laughter as did Arnold and even Phoebe giggled.

The look on Rhonda's face was priceless. Her and Lorenzo stormed out to their fancy hotel.

"Wilikers" Stinky Peterson said with a massive smile. "My beautiful miss Lila."

Lila had been dating Stinky in secret as Rhonda would never have approved but it all came out now.

"I won stinky" Lila squeaked. "I loooove you" She yelled.

Helga looked at Arnold. "Well she's always had a thing for slack jawed gawkers right?"

Arnold nodded. "Well there was my cousin Arnie if that's what you mean."

"Well Doi" Helga said, wrapping her arms around her new boyfriend. "I didn't mean you."

As the King and Queen shared a dance, the rest of the room slow danced.

Arnold and Helga finally got their dance together, locked in each others eyes.

AFTER PROM

Many of the seniors had been invited to a massive after party that Rhonda would now not be attending but still Helga was not invited as it was held at Nadines. Arnold and Gerald were invited, even phoebe was but naturally Arnold declined, leaving a spell bound class of 2004 including Arnolds closest friends watch as Helga and Arnold walked back to the Sunset Arms hand in hand in the night air...

* * *

WOOHOO another chapter aww and this is how they got together.

Stay tuned the next chapter is just tying a up a few loose ends like what happened with Harold and Helga AND Arnold and Helgas first night in bed together oooh la la

then off course the wedding and the song "My kind of love"

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming xxo

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

**Only for you**

* * *

Heres the next chapter, man I am firing this out as quickly as possible.

I based alot of this on my favorite new artist Emeile Sande, her songs are perfection.

**WARNING**

I tend to verge on the more sexual of material within the guidelines and limits off course so if you like it rough, enjoy

**This is the Story of how helgas heart beats only for him (Arnold)... in a long twisted kind of way...  
**

**Set in 2009 with chapters looking backwards into highschool and elementary the story starts at the end with a lot of years gone by including diary entries and such. You get the idea.**

Man one of the reviews really made laugh out loud, the one about Pheobe telling Gerald everything, What right does she have to do that? You're right, she isnt much of a friend then again remember the episode where Harold and Helga got left at the chocolate factory and only Arnold realized they were missing? Phoebe was supposed to be sitting right next to her so called "BFF" and Helga hasn't always sung Phoebes praises either, its more of a friendship of convenience I think.

* * *

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and you JC Rose, I am glad I did not disappoint. As far as the sex thing goes I will be drawing from my own personal experiences in High school so if you dont like it, sorry but its still going to be a good read. Xxxx **

**Katie  
**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Italic means Diary entries OR thoughts_

_**Characters are all hey arnold ones, there are no OC's. **_

**Chapter 5 **

**_Oh what a night  
_**

Arnold led Helga upstairs to his bedroom. Grandpa was still alive and kicking and asleep. You could hear is snoring but once the door was shut it was rather peaceful in Arnolds room.

Helga could not believe she was finally alone with her dream man in his bed room no less. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were bright red. For a tough girl, she was very naive and shy about sexual things but all was not what it seemed and she knew she had to tell the dashing blonde about what her and harold did but not just yet.

Arnold removed his Jacket and shirt so only his black pants were on. Helga swooned "Oh take me now Arnold" She held out her arms in intense anticipation.

Arnold lept onto the bed and removed Helgas pretty dress followed by her silver shoes.

"Keep the tiara on" he winked, caressing her face. "I want to know I'm making love to a princess."

Helga closed her eyes and let out another euphoric sigh.

Once they were both in bed and naked, they started to play around and make out fiercely until Arnolds hand slid downward past helgas legs. Helga winced but was excited too.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Okay?" she smiled. "Im in heaven."

Arnold grinned and started to place his fingers inside her gently until she moaned, then he pulled them out gently and rubbed her clitoris until she could handle it no more and writhed in pleasure.

Arnold was very aroused by this stage, never the less Helga wanted to return the favor by placing her hands on his rather large member and rubbing up and down until he was hard and ready to go.

He placed a condom over himself and gently pressed his body on top of Helgas (she had always dreamed of him being on top) and entered her slowly.

Helga just grabbed his waist and he thrust back and forth moaning and panting.

Helgas heart and mind were racing but her body was in too much pleasure as she finally being fully intimate and completely naked phsycially and metaphorically with the guy she had loved for years.

Harder and harder he pushed until he could take no more.

"Im close" He barely managed to say.

"Me...uh me too" Helga pined.

Arnold held on as long as he could, ever the gentlemen wanting Helgas pleasure to be most important.

Together they managed to cum in unison and it was the most amazing feeling of Helgas life.

Arnold lay beside her and leaned on her shoulder. She was still reeling from it all.

"That was amazing" "Arnoldo, you are good." she panted.

"You weren't to bad yourself." Arnold joked.

Helga wrapped both arms around him and closed her eyes.

"Uh this wasn't your first time was it Helga?" Arnold said out of the blue.

Helgas eyes widened and she looked at Arnold with a face full of guilt.

"Well no its not." she bit her fingernails sheepishly.

"Ive only done it with one other guy and that was because I wanted to get it over with."

Arnold seemed a bit perplexed.

"Get what over with?"

Helga rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on." "You knew I wasnt a virgin because I was well..." "you get the idea."

Arnold nodded. "Oh yeah." He replied. "I guess its easier for guys."

"I'll say." Helga groaned. "I mean my first time hurt like hell and I don't need to go into detail about afterwards."

"I know about that." Arnold sighed. "You see Helga." "Uh this is not easy for me to say."

"Lemme guess." Helga sat up in bed beside him. "You slept with Lila?"

"Well we were dating a long time." "It wasn't much fun for her the first few times either." Arnold explained.

Helga shrugged. "Well Im glad I did it when I did because sex with you was just so..." she closed her eyes and threw her head against the pillow happily.

Arnold smiled and started cupping Helgas breasts.

"You're amazing Helga." "And so passionate and funny." "I don't care who you had sex with in the past and I understand why you did."

Helga continued to let Arnold sweet talk her and feel her boobs, it was pretty nice to be treated like a princess for a change.

"You dont have to tell me who it was either." "I dont care." Arnold said.

Helga started stroking Arnolds back and smiled at him. "You're sweet Arnold."

He then kissed her and they began making out again.

_Phew my love is not mad at me and I well I'm not mad at him, we both should have gotten together a long time ago but it does not matter we are together now..._

Her delicate thoughts were interrupted when Arnold slid out of bed.

He held out his hand to her. "Would my girlfriend like to join me for a shower?"

Helga lept out of bed and wrapped a bed sheet around her.

"Girlfriend?" she beamed, "Really?" "No joke?"

Arnold shook his head. "Did I not just say you were amazing and funny?" "oh and my GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yeah." she nodded and then looked to the ground.

"I just cannot believe this is happening." "Its too good to be real Arnold."

Arnold wrapped his bare arms around her. "Im sorry it took so long Helga."

Helga wept into his arms. "Me too."

* * *

Once their romantic shower was over Helga got dressed and slept beside Arnold until day break.

When she had risen Arnold had gone in the kitchen to make breakfast for them both so she stayed in his room, she didn't want those annoying borders asking questions.

"Here you go." "Toast, cereal and coffee." Arnold handed her a tray.

"Aww thank you." Helga said, grabbing the hot coffee first. "noones ever made breakfast for me."

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"Pfft I make Bobs breakfast." "Miriam has her you know...smoothie things and I usually just have a piece of fruit or bran flakes or something."

"Thats awful helga, your father has no respect for you."

Helga shrugged. "I'm used to it Arnold but it sure is nice having someone go to all this trouble for me." she said with a shy smile.

"You're worth it and if you lived here with me I'd make you breakfast everyday." he said.

Helga nearly spat out her coffee. _Hazzah this just gets better and better._

"Move in with you?" "Like today?" "Uh are you completely sure?"

"Yeah" Arnold said placing an arm around her shoulder. "I dont want you at Bobs anymore, anyway didnt you tell me he was kicking you out at 18?"

Helga sighed. "Yeah he was."

"Oh Arnold thank you." "I mean it." "Oh uhh and Im sorry about being nasty to you about your parents never coming back and all those times I was really bitchy."

Arnold held both of Helgas hands together and kissed them, "oh I'm sure you can make it up to me." He winked.

Helga blushed and nodded. "With pleasure football head, err I mean darling."

* * *

The next day they went to Helgas to pack and made sure it was when Big bob was out.

Miriam was still hungover but asked that Helga came to visit every once in awhile.

"No Miriam" Helga said firmly. "Not until you are sober."

"What?" her mother slurred.

"I've had enough, you act like a drunk buffoon." "If you're depressed, get help or medication NOT booze."

Miriam just started crying but then she wiped her tears and went back into the kitchen.

"Well okay then Helga I will try." she said.

Arnold being the sweet boy he was had compiled a list of AA meetings in the hill-view area and gave them to Miriam.

"Thankyou ah.."

"Its Arnold Mom, my boyfriend." helga sighed.

"Oh uh huh okay nice for helga thats good."

"Mrs Pataki here's the number where Helga is staying with me." Arnold handed her a piece of paper.

"Dont call me until you're sober Mom." Helgas last words to her mother before she got her act together and started attending AA meetings...

That night Bob called the sunset Arms and demanded to speak to Helga. Grandpa would not let him and if he threatened to come round he would call the authorities about a big fat criminal trying to harm a defenseless old man, Grandpa was good like that.

And so there love story begins...

* * *

The next two years were a time of change and college and reconciliation but that will be in the next chapter and then THE WEDDING

Two chapters left. Woot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only for you**

* * *

Heres the next chapter, man I am firing this out as quickly as possible.

I based alot of this on my favorite new artist Emeile Sande, her songs are perfection.

**WARNING**

I tend to verge on the more sexual of material within the guidelines and limits off course so if you like it rough, enjoy

**This is the Story of how helgas heart beats only for him (Arnold)... in a long twisted kind of way...  
**

**Set in 2009 with chapters looking backwards into highschool and elementary the story starts at the end with a lot of years gone by including diary entries and such. You get the idea.**

I am sorry this has been a short fic. I am very busy with my engagement and looking for work, its not easy with an Arts degree LOL anyway shall adhere to the requests of my positive reviewers and try my best to give you the two best chapters I can.

* * *

**Katie  
**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Italic means Diary entries OR thoughts_

_**Characters are all hey arnold ones, there are no OC's. **_

**Chapter 6 **

**_Moving Forward/My journal  
_**

**_The Sunset Arms One year later._**

Helga sat on Arnolds bed waiting in anticipation for him to come home from college. She picked out one of her journals of which she took with her last year when she moved in. Still no word from her parents, she was starting to lose hope that they would change however Olga had been in contact and was doing her best to appear less patronizing and more happy for her younger sister.

"Tell me when the wedding is" She text pretty much all the time. Helga would sigh and delete the messages.

Naturally she hoped one day Arnold would go down on one knee and ask her to marry him, but that was a far away dream that she did not even dare entertain. Searching her smartphone for some nice pics o her and Arnold she slid her long middle finger over each picture and smiled. These pics were not spread all over social networking sites. Helga was not a "shout it from the rooftops" person nor did she race around telling people she was in love and that Arnold was the one and only man in her life, even though he was. She kept her happiness between her and Arnold and though she was sweeter to him and even confided in him, in her mind no one else mattered so they could, in her words "Piss off."

Helga was still a little cold with Phoebe for telling Gerald some of her most intimate secrets regarding Arnold that she had thought someone like Phoebe was supposed to be loyal and trustworthy would keep, then again she thought Gerald would keep things a secret..Yeah right!

This was not about Arnold's best friend and her sort of friend, this was about her and Arnold...

As she wrote, Helga felt tears well up in her eyes. This was really happening and her life was taking off in a way she could never have imagined in reality, only in her dreams.

_Dear Journal_

_Oh what wondrous days have been and gone. Sorry for not writing sooner, you know I would have but I have been so busy with my writing. I am studying literature at community college since my horrible parents who have not kept their word and changed as I had asked, refused to pay for my tuition as they did for perfect Olga. Yet do I spare a thought or shed a tear for them? _

_My darling Arnold, the young man who saved me, my night in shining Armour. Not that I would tell him that off course, I have a reputation to uphold after all but he gets his gratitude from me in other ways if you know what I mean and if anyone came near him or tried to flirt with him, their head would be under the heel of my shoe as I slammed them against the concrete. Oh yes if any little slut came knocking or showed any remote interest of my angel at a lecture I would bang their pretty little head against the walls that is after I track them down in their little dorm rooms. So far no one has had to bear the brunt of Helga G Patakis foot up their ass but I will do it. _

_This past year has been quite possibly the smoothest of my life, and I genuinely feel happy. I no longer need to see Dr Bliss not that I could afford it. Arnolds grandpa Phill is not bad actually and his crazy grandmother is in a wheelchair now, she keeps calling him KIMBA which is freakin weird but hey she is old. Phill likes to cook but I usually tell him to "Get out" and do most of the cooking. Its my way of saying thanks not that I tell the old coot that. He calls me the crazy blonde who used to have the mono brow that wouldn't quit. I give as good as I get so in a way we have a love hate relationship and that's fun, well it keep me entertained when I am not at college. _

_Its starting to rain heavily, damn spring rain oh well at least the heat of summer is on its way, which means walks along the bridge with my beloved, sleep ins in bed and a nice long trip to the beach. Sid and Stinky wanted to come with their girlfriends but I was really pissed off about that however Arnold told me we would spend most of the time together and he asked well practically pleaded we let them come so alas I am stuck with a bunch of people I would rather avoid now I am out of that hellish penitentiary known as high school, however my sweet and deal beloved has said he will spend time with me rubbing lotion on my back, hmmm and brushing my hair in our cabin together and I can wear my pink lingerie for him, I dont want slack jawed Stinky having a good ol perv or Ill have to break his nose like I did brainy. I wander what happened to him? oh well maybe him and curly started some sort of stalker thing together, ha I do not even know what I'm writing I am just so glad that Arnold will be home soon and hopefully not too wet. He drives phils old car now the poor old bastard cannot drive but hes not bad really. _

_I had better get cooking something, probably spaghetti the leeches er I mean boarders enjoy that, not that I talk to them and its odd but they are kind of scared of me, oh well its better that way then I do not have to be social. Dont Tell Arnold but I like Phill's stories, they are so funny. I never laugh out loud in public though._

_ooooh I think I hear Arnold pulling up, the rain is hitting the roof very hard. I hope he is okay. We can enjoy a nice warm shower together once I've done dinner bu I'll be damned if Im doing the dishes. Arnold usually does them but it really should be those bludging sponge like boarders. Ive told him even yelled at him so the idiots in their rooms could hear but they don't take the hint. Arnold has work to do if he wants to work as an ambassador one day. Its a big dream and will take years of study and placements and knowledge of social issues but he loves it, thrives on it infact. He had helped Mr green the butcher with the pot hole problem on his street, he also got chocolate boy off chocolate, god knows where he is now and he even helped me with phoebe when people were picking on her. I do not know why he is so nice but it may have something to do with his caring grandparents and lack of his own. I pray for his sake they return one day. Dont you DARE tell him these things. He knows I would like his parents and mine at his wedding but it will be special and unique I guess like Arnold and me, well if you can call me special I am more crazy and a freak so I am told that does not mean I cant own it, if lady gaga can be a freak bitch then so can I._

_YAY arnold's here_

_Til next time_

_Helga xoxoxo_

_ENTRY TWO_

_OMG OMG OMG_

_The heavens have shone down on me as tonight as I sit in bed with my darling sleeping soundly after our celebratory sex, yes Journal sex, I can tell you everything but I feel not to mention that much incase anyone and I mean anyone gets to see this by accident._

_Oh what a night it has been. Summer 2005, August 15th will always stick in my head from now on._

_Arnold had asked me to dress up, which I did despite my reluctance. We were going out to a french restaurant. I wore a white sundress and matching earrings and I tied my hair back in curls. Needless to say, Arnold was impressed and he loved my dark pink lipstick I only wore it for him, I aint no slut and I love to kiss him all over with it, leaving my mark on him, in private off course. Oh journal at the restaurant we joked about how I dressed up as Cecile a pretend french exchange student in order to impress him. He had no idea it was me the big idiot, oh but I love him so much I did not care. Oh and then he walked me to Gerald field under the setting sun where the river overhead was a fluorescent blue in the twilight of the evening. We held hands as we strolled around and then Arnold picked up a daisy and gave it to me. "for you" I remember him saying with a perfect smile. I held it and sniffed it then kissed him on the cheek.  
_

_Noone else was around and the air started to grow slightly cold, then he did it. The thing I had only ever dreamed of because I did not dare contemplate it as a reality._

_He knelt down on one knee. OH how delicious he looked in his neatly pressed navy blue shirt and black pants. He wore silver necklace I just wanted to rip off and kiss his neck with but I refrained. He too enjoyed my dark lipstick marks in private off course on his neck. My signature pink lipstick I only wore on special occasions, hey I aint no attention seeking girly whore you know, CRIMENY!_

_Oh then he held out his ring, it was given to him by his mother who did not know when or if she would be able to see her son get married but had hoped. This did make me weepy and I let out a small tear as it was just Arnold and me. The wind blew his shorted blonde hair, beautiful golden rays of light they were and his nervous smile was too gorgeous to resist as he held the diamond encrusted gold ring in front of me._

_I felt weak at the knees and could not breath properly._

_"Helga are you okay?" I remember my darling asking. _

_"oh oh yeah fine." I replied snapping into reality, hoping this was not a dream and then on his one knee Arnold did it he asked the question that would change my life for the better._

_"Helga, I know its taken us a long time to get here." "However I this past year has been amazing and all I want is to share more years with you." "I...I cannot imagine life without you." "You have a heart that beats only for me." "Do you have any idea how much that means to me?"_

_As he spoke I felt every world fill up my once torn heart, it was being put together again._

_I remember sighing in sweet delight._

_THEN he Asked._

_"Helga G Pataki." He took a deep breath. _

_"Will you marry me?" _

_I nearly fainted but I held my composure and went bright red. I remember kneeling down beside him and whispering how much I had loved him for years._

_"My heart is yours Arnold." "It always has been and I want nothing more or have wanted nothing more than to be your wife I mean Doi." _

_Arnold chuckled, trust you to say that."_

_"Well I am who I am." I smiled._

_We then hugged and as we did so I said ever so quietly "YES." "I will marry you football er my DARLING." _

_We then walked home in bliss as it got dark. _

_Naturally Phill and gertie were waiting and they cheered happily for us both. Even I had to be polite and smile._

_Then we went into Arnolds room and had a beautifully warm shower, I lathered Arnold in his favorite bash wash and washed his hair to thank him for the beautiful night, while he massaged my back with this rose oil stuff he had brought me and dried me with a purple towel, it was bliss..._

_Journal how on earth did I end up with this magnificent selfless and beautiful man? He has a heart of gold and a soul thats set on helping others, especially me._

_Now Journal if Big Bob and Miriam ever their act Together I will gladly invite them to our wedding, we have not discussed when it will be but judging by Phill he would like it to be asap, Arnold suggested waiting a year when in reality I would have it tomorrow by eloping where just him and me could go and honeymoon on a beach somewhere or like my dream all those years ago when we punted on the waters of Venice. Ah to dream. We could marry in a shack in honeymoon under a bridge for all I care._

_Again this is just between you and me Journal._

_This is my happiest entry every._

_Helga soon to be shortman xoxooxoxox_

* * *

**Woah one more to go and its going to be beautiful with one of my favorite songs which explains the relationship from Helgas side perfectly...**

**Will Miriam be sober? Will Bob apologize?**

**Find out soon I promise, probably tomorrow oxo**


	7. My kind of love, FINAL

**Only for you  
**

**THE WEDDING  
**

I based alot of this on my favorite new artist Emeile Sande, her songs are perfection.

**WARNING**

I tend to verge on the more sexual of material within the guidelines and limits off course so if you like it rough, enjoy

**This is the Story of how helgas heart beats only for him (Arnold)... in a long twisted kind of way...  
**

**Set in 2009 with chapters looking backwards into highschool and elementary the story starts at the end with a lot of years gone by including diary entries and such. You get the idea.**

I am sorry this has been a short fic. I am very busy with my engagement and looking for work, its not easy with an Arts degree LOL anyway shall adhere to the requests of my positive reviewers and really do my best to write this last chapter well.

this was written originally for a close friend but I figured she can take it from here and write H.A fics as my fianc'e and are tend to be Anime geeks LoL I am new to this Nickolodeon thing sorry.

* * *

**Katie  
**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

_Italic means Diary entries OR thoughts_

_**Characters are all hey arnold ones, there are no OC's. **_

**Chapter 7 **

**_My wedding and My kind of love  
_**

* * *

So we are led back to where the story began. Helga is awaiting impatiently in her pink wedding dress ( as if she would wear white) for the car to arrive outside the chapel. If Helga had her way, she would marry as far away from Hillview as possible but The sunset arms has been left to her husband in waiting once his grandparents pass away so this is how it had to be and she did not long for a lavish honeymoon, just a two night holiday on the coast in her family's beach house.

The sky was bright blue as the afternoon promised a new future for the once troubled and tormented blonde girl with a heart of a lion and passion of a Scarlett woman for her beau standing at the Altar with his best friend waiting for his bride.

Gerald leans in and whispers. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Arnold nods his head very positively. "More than anything Gerald."

"More than anything."

The chapel was rather full on Arnolds side with family members of Phils side including his cousin Arnie sitting beside Gloria of all people who was he was set to marry in the new year.

Helgas side of the chapel was rather empty and a little cold, like her heart had been for so many years.

Miriam had sobered up and managed to make it, she sat up front proudly with a nicely dressed Olga Scizleki, she had married a wealthy Eastern European business man who was away in New York on some sort of conference.

Helga ran up the stairs, puffy and a little sweaty. Pheobe had to adjust her hungarian style Veil.

"Be careful Helga." Pheobe said as she adjusted her curled hair and pulled her veil down.

Just before entering the church Helga shot her best friend a look. "You know I still remember what you did" "Talking about me to your big haired boyfriend."

The darkhaired bridesmaid gulped. "Oh Helga I did apologize many times and am so sorry ah..."

Helga flung her left hand in the air and sighed. "Its history Pheebs." "At least now Arnold knows." she said with a small smile.

"Oh come here Hegla." Pheobe embraced her best friend in a hug before they entered the chapel.

"Yeah okay enough with the mush" Helga said, taking a deep breath and walking in.

the music started to play as the blonde curly haired daughter of Miriam and Bob Pataki entered...

She had chosen the song specifically to detail her exact feelings for Arnold reflected in her personality. Hopefully this would explain everything perfectly.

As she walked the song by Emelie Sand'e started

_I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try._  
_ Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie._  
_ But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

_ I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage_  
_ I can't grant you any wishes, I can't promise you the stars._  
_ But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

_ Cause when you've given up._  
_ When no matter what you do it's never good enough._  
_ When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_  
_ That's when you feel my kind of love._

_ And when you're crying out._  
_ When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground_  
_ When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around._  
_ That's when you feel my kind of love._

the song faded out as the minister proceeded over the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Arnold er Arnold shortman to Helga Geraldine Pataki"

They held each others hands and both Arnold and Helga looked into each others eyes.

Arnold could see through her deep blue eyes the pain she had gone through to get him, the love she had hidden from him for so many years and the social events she was never invited to but desperately wanted to go to only to see Arnold...

_ You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun._  
_ I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One."_  
_ But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

Helga's thoughts went back to their on and off arguments since getting together while the minister ranted on.

Helgas insecurities often meant that Arnold was questioned whenever he came home from college.

"Who was that girl?" "Why has she given you her number?" and questions of that nature would spout out of her mouth on a number of occasions.

Arnold would get tired of trying to assure her these "Girls" were just study partners or people who wanted help.

She knew he would never do anything with them.

"Helga its you I chose" "And you who I am going to marry" He would say as he stroked her long blonde hair in bed.

Helga would often kiss Arnold on the head and repeatedly tell him its not him she worried about straying, it was all those sneaky little "bitches" that would use their feminine wiles to come on to him.

_ I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what i don't mean._  
_ I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve._  
_ But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._

Arnold smiled when was asked if he would take Helga as his bride. He knew she loved him no matter what happened. She walked down the Aisle alone, no father to give her away with a tear in his eye, she had no support financially yet she was still going to work her hardest to make something of herself and be there for Arnold whenever he needed her. This is what her love for him was. When things got to tough for him to handle and he would sob sometimes at night when he looked at pictures of his parents that never came back, Hega would be there, her arms on his shoulders to reassure him that she would never leave him...

_Cause when you've given up._  
_ When no matter what you do it's never good enough._  
_ When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_  
_ That's when you feel my kind of love._

_ And when you're crying out._  
_ When you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground_  
_ When the friends you thought you had have_n_'t stuck around._  
_ That's when you feel my kind of love._

"I do Arnold said" Then it was Helgas turn to answer and before the minister even finished the question she replied in haste "YES" "UH "I do."

The audience laughed.

"Er if anyone has any objections as to whether these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever..."

"NOPE" Helga interjected, she was not having a bar of that old tradition.

"No one objects" "No pronounce us man and wife." she ordered.

When they exchanged rings, Arnold removed her veil and saw his new Wife's made up face.

"Helga you are something else." "and I love it." He whispered softly.

Helga grinned. "Well I always said I would marry you one day football head."

_And when you've given up._  
_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._  
_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_  
_That's when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out._  
_When you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground_  
_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around._  
_That's when you feel my kind of love._

* * *

There was no confetti thrown as the couple left the church nor were crowds cheering. Bob was nowhere to be seen and the night sky did not sparkle in the moonlight. It was a pale autumn afternoon as the bright sky turned a reddish colour. To anyone passing by it would seem like a normal day but for Helga Shortman (Pataki) this was a fantasy come true. A simple wedding in a pink dress and a beautiful honey moon overlooking the sea in the cold salty air...

As they lay together their first night as husband and wife. Helga could not stop smiling. This was like the dream she had all those years ago...

"You know I once dreamed of this." She said, snuggling into her husbands chest.

"Yeah same." Arnold replied, stroking her soft hair.

"Was that when Rhonda announced her fortune predictions of who should marry who?" Helga asked.

Arnold snorted. "Pfft yeah." "Who'd have thought she would be right huh?"

Helga closed her eyes and whispered. "yeah who would have thought it?"

'Cause when you've given up.  
When no matter what you do it's never good enough.  
When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,  
**That's when you feel my kind of love.**

* * *

**THE END**

**I am sorry it was quick.**

**One day I will write a longer more intense Hey Arnold story once I have read some more fics on here.**

**For now please R and R**

**Thank you xoxoxo**


End file.
